Tang Tian
Tang Tian is a boy that practiced the fundamentals of martial arts for 5 years, which everyone deemed as useless. Cultivation Cultivation Technique Spirit Domain Form Spirit: Little Fool / Loner Tang Form Spirits is an ancient Spirit Domain that Saints in the past had. Form Spirits are rare in the current era. Spirit Card Techniques Martial Techniques: Spirit Techniques: Meridians * Dwarf Blood Meridians ** Obtained at Chapter 150 ** Increase of Speed and Power * Angel Blood Meridians ** Obtained at Chapter 150 ** Increase of speed * Void Black Flames ** Mentioned at Chapter 317 ** Has Void Black Flames ** Eyes turn Red and makes the person excited ** Higher Grade than Silver Grade * Ice Blue Heart ** Terrifying and highly toxic poison ** Eyes turn Ice Cold and Calm's a person's personality ** High Grade than Silver Grade ** Mentioned at Chapter 317 * Heavenly Martial Werewolf Blood Meridian ** Obtained at Chapter 409 ** 92% purity ** Rare Ancient Blood Meridian ** The state of the body increased in all aspects. Star Treasures * Southern Cross Hardship Plate ** Had since the beginning, obtained from his mother or father. ** Star Treasure of the Southern Cross Constellation * Aquarius Martial Cabinet ** Black Iron Rank Treasure Obtained at Chapter 29 ** Bronze Rank Treasure Obtained at Chapter 83 ** Aquarius Constellation Star Treasure ** Can store items inside * Black Metal Gloves ** Obtained at Chapter 25 ** Fornax Constellation’s Black Metal Series Weapons ** Has Fornax Fire, Can evolve ** Evolved at Chapter 61 ** Destroyed at Chapter 118 * Sagittarius Constellation’s Small Qian Kun Spring Loaded Arrow ** Obtained at Chapter 40 ** Sagittarius Constellation Black Iron Grade Star Treasure * Souring Boots of the Pony ** Obtained at Chapter 51 ** Equuleus Constellation Bronze Grade Treasure ** Martial Spirit is a mini pony * Blue Peacock ** Obtained at Chapter 62 ** Pavo Constellation Bronze Grade Armor ** Armor from Senior Nong ** Upgraded to a Silver Grade Armor at Chapter 179 ** Star Treasure Evolution at Chapter 265 * Antlia Necklace ** Obtained at Chapter 91 ** Antilia Constellation Silver Grade Star Treasure ** It can continuously draw in energy from the surroundings, and raise the concentration of the surrounding energy by 15%. * Heavenly Crane Gloves ** Obtained at Chapter 150 ** Heavenly Crane Constellation Star Treasure * Bleeding Cat Blade Scythe ** Obtained at Chapter 188 ** Lynx Constellation Silver Grade Claw ** This Claw is ranked number 7 among the 10 Great Cat Claws of the Lynx Constellation. ** It is a Treasured Weapon ** Killing Technique: Cat Demonic Sobs * Silver Sextant Instrument ** Obtained at Chapter 195 * Silver Heavenly Steed Carriage ** Obtained at Chapter 195 ** Heavenly Steed Constellation Silver Grade Carriage * Scrawled SIlver Hand ** Obtained at Chapter 252 ** Pictor Constellation Silver Grade Treasure ** Treasure that made one be easier to control True Power * Swell of Musca ** Obtained at Chapter 288 ** Musca Constellation Silver Grade Armor * Seizing Light Mirror ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Microscopium Constellation Silver Grade Treasure * Polar Cold Storage ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Octans Constellation Silver Grade Treasure ** Lowest Temperature can reach up to -100 Degrees Celsius. ** Can store Blood Meridians up to 10,000 Years, and it will not spoil * Triangular Deflection Disk ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Australe Constellation Silver Grade ** Most Suitable for extract and separate Blood Meridians. * Gold Energy Plate ** Obtained at Chapter 295 ** Triangulum Constellation Gold Grade Treasure *'Phoenix Beam Fire' **Obtained at Chapter 297 **Phoenix Constellation Gold Grade Treasure **Useless in battle, but can be used to test Blood Meridians **Refining, Mixing, etc... *'Lyra Test Tube' **Obtained at Chapter 297 **Lyra Constellation Gold Grade Treasure **Set of 24 Test Tubes, which is placed in a Lyra Constellation engraved gold box. *'Safe and Sound' **Obtained at Chapter 313 **Constellation Dark Treasure **Meng Wei's ordinary sword which turned into a Dark Star Treasure *'Ocean Prison Sword' **Obtained at Chapter 354 **Saint Sword of Wu Wang Hui *'Monoceros Gauntlet' **Obtained at Chapter 382 **Monoceros Constellation Gold Grade Gloves *'Desolate Bear Bone' **Obtained at Chapter 425 **Ursa Major Constellation Gold Grade Treasure **Strongest Gold Grade Treasure of Ursa Major Constellation **Connected the fate of Ursa Major Constellation **Contained a boundless amount of Ursa Major Constellation's Star Power *'Coma Berenices Spearhead' **Obtained at Chapter 499 **Coma Berenices Constellation Star Treasure *'Sextans Eye' **Obtained at Chapter 523 **Sextans Constellation Star Treasure **It was a Silver Treasure, it evolved into a Gold Treasure **Said to have a giant Treasure Deposit **Can lock directions, so regardless of the changes in time, it can accurately pinpoint the location of that year, where it is today. Constellations Constellations that belong to Tang Tian * Lupus Constellation - Chapter 340s * Ursa Major Constellation - Chapter 430s * Cetus Constellation - Chapter 466 * Fornax Constellation - Chapter 466 Constellations Alliance with Tang Tian * Andromeda Constellation - Chapter 442 * Draco Constellation - Chapter 442 *'Sextans Constellation' - Chapter 523